


All I want for Christmas is you

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, It also includes the most exhaustive blowjob i've ever written, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, but mostly is the sweetest christmas eve sex, there is some semblance of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: After being together for over 3 years, Yuuri and Victor finally manage to spend Christmas Eve together, and Yuuri wants to make it special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa present for fancy-mixing-spoon on tumblr!! The request was "Spending Christmas together", but since they don't really celebrate Christmas in Japan nor in Russia, I decided to go with Christmas Eve, which in Japan is a day to spend with your significant other. However, when I checked the date, turns out the national skating competitions in both Russia and Japan are usually held around those dates, so ultimately I chose to set it in a near future when they're both retired for good. 
> 
> A huge thanks to my best friend Semantics who betaed this even though she's not even in this fandom (yet)!

Yuuri had never cared much about celebrating Christmas. After all, it was a romantic holiday in Japan, and it wasn’t like he had ever been in a relationship before Victor. During most of his childhood and early teenager years, he would spend Christmas Eve helping at his parent’s ryokan, usually full of loving couples in a romantic getaway. Then, he debuted in the senior division, and December 24th stopped being Christmas Eve and became just one of the dates for the All-Japan Championship. During the years he lived in Detroit, he occasionally let Pichit drag him to see the holiday decorations around the city, but that was as festive as he ever got. Even after Victor and he became a couple, they had spent Christmas Eve away from each other every time, busy with their respective national competitions. If they were lucky, they got to celebrate Victor’s birthday just one or two days late. That was it, until the present year.

After a little over 3 years in a relationship and almost 2 of marriage, he found himself with the responsibility of planning a romantic Christmas Eve. Of course, he could have let Victor do the planning, but it was his birthday the next day and Yuuri wanted to do something for him. After all, Victor had said that the only thing he wanted for his birthday was spending it together for once, so it was up to Yuuri to make it special even if he had absolutely no knowledge of things to do that would be considered romantic. In the end, he asked the Nishigoris, who suggested a short trip to Kyoto since neither Victor nor Yuuri had ever been there. And that’s what they did. Since they had planned to spend New Year’s with Yuuri’s family, it worked well for them to leave St. Petersburg a week earlier and take it easy.

Victor was loving it, of course, and wanted to visit every single temple they saw, walk around all the gardens and enter as many souvenir shops and try as many foods as humanly possible. Despite being exhausted, Yuuri indulged him without complaining. The past few years had been hectic until Victor’s definitive retirement that April after the World championship, and he knew Victor hadn’t had that much time to have fun whilst being Yuuri’s coach and still skating competitively. Even though he kept insisting he was having the time of his life, Yuuri could tell he had been stressed as well. He was a perfectionist, after all. Now that Yuuri had just retired too, after his second GPF gold, it felt strange and a little exciting to be spending time with Victor just as a married couple without being coach and pupil nor fellow competitors.

After hours walking and what felt like an infinite amount of shops, they managed to get back to their hotel in time for dinner. The place they were staying at was a traditional ryokan, much like the one his parents owned, but of a higher standard. Since they had come all the way to Kyoto, Yuuri had decided to take the opportunity to pamper him and try the local delicacies together.

“Wow, fugu!” Victor quickly drew out his phone and snapped a picture of the delicately arranged food before digging in. “Have you ever had it before, Yuuri?”

“Just once. Do you like it?”

“Yes, the sake is very good too.”

Once the fugu was finished, the waitress arrived carrying two trays with new dishes, which she proceeded to explain in detail. Seeing Victor interact with her and order more drinks in almost perfect Japanese put a smile to his face. Despite barely having gone back to Japan since they moved to St. Petersburg 3 years ago, Victor had kept studying in his free time and during the off season. Yuuri had told him he didn’t have to, but Victor kept insisting he wanted to be able to properly have long conversations with his in-laws and, the truth was, he seemed to be having fun with it. So Yuuri did his best to help as well and he was proud of how much Victor had improved. A little envious too as he was sure his Russian accent wasn’t nearly as good despite all the time he had been living in the country.

The dinner finished with two pieces of an elegantly decorated Christmas cake with plenty of strawberries on top, which was too sweet for Yuuri’s taste, but still good. He allowed himself a glass of sake after it.

“I think I prefer Japanese Christmas,” Victor commented, leaning back on his floor chair. “I had a great time today.”

“I don’t think many people can afford to celebrate Christmas Eve with a trip, Victor,” Yuuri relaxed into his chair as well, closing his eyes. He felt a little too full. “Usually it’s just a date.”

“Is that so?”

“It’s the first time I’ve celebrated Christmas Eve, but I think so.”

“Then, thank you for this trip, Yuuri,” When he opened his eyes, Victor was giving him a smile as warm as his voice.

“Well, it’s your birthday tomorrow, after all,” He muttered and took another sip of sake. Victor kept smiling and looking at him.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you wearing a yukata.”

“Really?” Yuuri questioned, despite knowing it was probably true, since he rarely wore one.

“You don’t like traditional clothing, do you? You even insisted we wore suits in our wedding rather than hakama.”

“We didn’t even get married in Japan.”

“But you look good dressed like that,” Victor leaned forward, his long fingers brushing Yuuri’s hand that was resting on the table. He had been on the receiving end of the look Victor was giving him many times before, but its intensity hadn’t faded with the years, nor had the effect it had on Yuuri.

Soon enough, they were back in their room.  They took it slow and gentle. Both enjoyed this – the soft touches, the long kisses, the way their clothes revealed just enough of their bodies – as much as what came next, and had no need to hurry. Yuuri kissed the top on Victor’s head, a spot he loved, then his forehead and his right temple. He still smelled a bit like shampoo from the shower he had taken right before dinner. Victor distractedly tugged at Yuuri’s sash, trying to loosen the knot. He gently pushed Yuuri down, making him lie on the futon and, positioning above him, opened the front of his yukata.

“Vitya, wait,” He supported himself on an elbow, rising himself. “Let me.” He pushed Victor down on the futon so their positions would be switched, and removed his lover’s sash with dexterity. Victor complied, allowing Yuuri to undress him until only his underwear remained. He was very visibly getting hard. Yuuri licked his lips, tracing his hand over Victor’s well defined abs. He was sure he would still find him hot even if he lost his figure, but he couldn’t help but marvel at it. When he brushed the soft line of gray fuzz that started down of his bellybutton, Victor giggled.

“Take off your yukata and come here.” He requested.

Yuuri did as he was told, and lay by Victor’s side, soon being swallowed by his embrace. They kissed again, Victor’s hands everywhere on him. His scent felt stronger. He put his right leg over Victor, pulling him closer, and Victor bit Yuuri’s lower lip in return. Victor traced a finger right over the waistline of Yuuri’s boxers, stopping at the front. Yuuri grabbed his wrist before he could pull it down.

“No?” Victor asked, confusion evident in his eyes.

“I want to do the work tonight,” Yuuri said simply and made Victor lie on his back again. “You didn’t let me get you a birthday present, I can at least do this.”

“But you already paid for most of this trip,” Victor attempted to argue back, but he trailed off when Yuuri sucked hard at a spot on his inner thigh.

“Stay put.” He planted a firm hand on Victor’s abdomen and licked a wet stripe on the pale skin.

For once, Victor obeyed without retorting. Yuuri pulled down his boxers carefully. It had been obvious that he was hard even with them on, but he still enjoyed getting a better look at his arousal. He grabbed it with his right hand and proceeded to lick it from the base to the tip meticulously. Victor sighed. Yuuri licked again, this time all around the head, before slowly taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. He took it out, kissed the tip, and pumped up and down a few times, without exerting much pressure with his hand. He licked a few more times, then took it in and bobbed up and down, alternating between twirling his tongue around and sucking, each time a little faster, a little harder. He kept taking it in and out, licking and sucking, and within a short while Victor was panting, his hand softly pulling at Yuuri’s hair. Without warning, Yuuri took the entire length into his mouth in a quick and fluid movement, and Victor just moaned. Loudly. He hoped there were no guests in the adjacent room.

“You’re so good at this,” Victor complimented in a husky voice. Yuuri hummed around his dick, and kept sucking. With his left hand, he removed his glasses and blindly placed them somewhere next to the futon. They were getting in the way.

“Yuuri… I want to touch you too,” Victor sounded almost desperate. Yuuri gave his dick one last good lick, and then moved so he was kneeling on top of Victor, one leg on each side of his body, in a better position to look him in the eye.

“No.”

“No?”

“Not yet,” He leaned down and kissed Victor, who kissed back eagerly. He always tasted a little salty when he was aroused. “How do you want it?” That was their code for ‘who should top?’. Victor had established from the very beginning that he liked being both top and bottom, and with time Yuuri had discovered it was the same for him.

“Weren’t you the one calling the shots?”

“But it’s your present,” He kissed Victor again, chastely this time. “You get to decide this.”

Victor considered it for a second. “Then, I want you to ride me,” He purred, caressing Yuuri’s arm. “You look good up there.”

“No touching,” He reminded Victor, pinning his hand down on the futon.

“You’re so mean to me,” Victor pouted. “But I do like when you get bossy.”

“I’m actually trying to be nice…” Yuuri shifted a little, trying to locate the cosmetic bag in which they kept the lube, which was slightly complicated without his glasses on. Fortunately, they had had the sense to leave it near the futon beforehand.

Yuuri grabbed the bottle and took off his boxers, trying very hard to not lose balance, before opening it. As usual, he accidentally squeezed too hard, and a bit of the clear substance slipped past his fingers and ended up landing on Victor’s chest.

“Um, sorry,” He tried to pick it up as best as he could. Victor shook his head.

“It’s ok,” He gave Yuuri a curious look. “Are you going to do that too?”

“Yes.” He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible while still kneeling on top of Victor, and supported his weight on his left hand, firmly planted on the bed. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and made himself relax before pressing a finger in. The sudden cold sensation of the lube against his entrance made him gasp, but he was used to it. After all, Victor had prepared him many times in the past, and he had done the same for him. He had experimented with himself a few times too, but never in front of Victor. It made him a little too self-aware of the lustful eyes fixated on him, but he pushed that nervousness out of his head. Victor had seen the best and worst of him, both in and out of sex, and had made him come apart over and over again since the first time. There was no point in being embarrassed now, so he stared back at his husband and focused on himself.

He started with a single finger, carefully moving it in circles to stretch and lubricate the entrance before adding a second one. He opened and closed them in a scissoring motion, slowly, not entering completely just yet. He didn’t really need to be so careful, but he wanted to give Victor a bit of a show and it wouldn’t do any harm do make him wait a bit. Little by little, he got all the way in, tentatively feeling around for his prostate. However, his fingers were just too short for what he needed and he couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan. He spread his legs further apart, letting himself fall forward in an attempt to reach better. It helped.

“You look amazing,” Taking the chance that Yuuri’s face was now closer to him, Victor kissed him and brushed the hair from his face. “Do you need help?”

“I can handle it.” He knew it would be easier and feel better if Victor did it, but Yuuri had decided to do all the work by himself and nobody would ever say he wasn’t stubborn. He added a third finger and softly pressed downwards. That was more like it. He moaned softly – he had never been loud in bed – and almost lost balance as the sensation spread through his lower body. He kept going at it, relentlessly, while Victor left little kisses all along his face and neck. He briefly considered reminding him about the “no touching” rule, but it felt so nice and he wanted to indulge; besides, it wasn’t like he was actively helping Yuuri.

“Wow, Yuuri,” He felt Victor’s arm sliding between their bodies and wondered if he was touching himself. He couldn’t get a proper look in that position. “You look so good.” Victor’s voice sounded breathless and made Yuuri tingle with arousal. He wanted that dick now.

“I’m ready,” He announced firmly, taking out his fingers slowly, and straightened himself to take a better look at Victor. He was flushed, a bit disheveled, and stunningly handsome. Looking at him filled Yuuri’s chest with something warm, a sensation that made it almost hard to breathe. He had come to get used to that feeling, but still didn’t know what to do with it when it flooded him like that. It was like trying to say something, but the words wouldn’t came out. Instead of talking, it was better to act. He poured a generous amount of lube on Victor’s cock, extending it thoroughly, and guided it towards his entrance.

He eased it in slowly, little by little, letting himself adjust to the sensation. He fell full, and tight, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all and it was about to get much better. Victor was warm below him, his hand firm on Yuuri’s lower back.

“I’m moving, ok?”

“Please,” Victor smiled and kept his hand where it was, his thumb making circles on Yuuri’s skin, but let him take the lead. Supporting himself on his knees, Yuuri arched back and started fucking himself on Victor’s dick at a steady pace. He shifted, trying to find the right angle, the one that would let him perfectly hit that spot and-

“Ah!” He gasped.

“Is it good?” Victor’s smile seemed almost smug, but Yuuri knew he was asking honestly.

“Yes,” He replied firmly, and kept moving rhythmically, aiming for that spot inside of him. “For you?”

“Yes!” He jerked up his hips to meet Yuuri, making him gasp again.

“I told you to stay put!” He managed, although he wanted, needed Victor to do that again.

“But I really want to touch you,” Victor cupped Yuuri’s face, giving him the sweetest look, and he was handsome in a way that was impossible to deal with. “You’re burning, so tight and I want to make you feel good, please, Yuuri?” He thrust up again, and Yuuri stopped caring about whatever reason he had to want to do all the work. If Victor was so fixated on helping, he’d let him. After all, making it good for him was what Yuuri desired all along.

“Ok.” He conceded, and Victor pretty much beamed under him. He pulled Yuuri into a kiss, wet and messy, and moved his hips again. He didn’t waste any time to start pumping Yuuri’s dick either. Yuuri bit his lip to repress a moan. He had neglected it completely, and now it felt oversensitive.

“You’re so wet…” Victor muttered, his hand gliding effortlessly up and down Yuuri’s length. The angle wasn’t the best and didn’t allow Victor to jerk him off the way Yuuri liked it, but he was so turned on and felt so pleasantly full of Victor that it didn’t make that much of a difference. He moved faster, his thrusts meeting Victor’s. The pace he had been keeping earlier on slipped away, becoming sloppy and uneven. He leaned forward, supporting his weight on his elbow, his knees feeling weak. Victor kissed him once, twice, and he was smiling so brightly.

“I love you,” he sighed. Victor kissed him again. “So much, Vitya.”

“I love you, Yuuri. You’re so handsome, so incredible,” He slid his free hand under Yuuri’s, intertwining their fingers.  “You feel so good inside.”

Yuuri felt warm, almost too much so. He felt on the edge, craving for that release, that overwhelming pleasure that drowned everything else, but at the same time he wanted to prolong the current bliss more than anything.

“I’m not going to last,” He panted. Victor slowed down.

“Switch with me?” He suggested, and Yuuri nodded. He pulled out and quickly lay down on the futon, feeling frustratingly empty. Victor kneeled in front of him, and Yuuri wasted no time to guide him in with his hand, wrapping his legs around his waist. “So impatient, Yuuri,” Victor chuckled. Yuuri dug his heels on Victor’s ass, pushing him in.

He preferred doing it like that, despite the lack of control. He loved having Victor so close, the sensation of being surrounded by him, and being able to hug and kiss him more freely. He bended his knees as much as he could to allow Victor to get deeper, and bit him in the shoulder when he finally hit that perfect spot, just the way he needed. He bit his neck too, and sucked, then licked his ear, earning very erotic sounds. Maybe he wasn’t the one in charge on this position, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to leave it all to Victor.

“You smell so good, you’re gorgeous,” Victor kept murmuring sweet nothings. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was processing his own words but he didn’t care much either way. He loved the way Victor talked during sex, his voice made him feel grounded and relaxed, helped him mute everything else and just focus on the sensations. “Yuuri, I’m going to-“ Victor trailed off, moaning.

“Yes,” Yuuri rushed himself as well, speeding up the hand he was touching himself with. “Come inside me.”

Victor did, loudly, and his final deep thrusts sent Yuuri over the edge as well.

Still inside Yuuri, Victor slumped forward, his breath labored. Yuuri hugged him, smiling. “Did it feel good?”

“It felt amazing,” Victor kissed him slowly, then pulled apart a little to look him in the eye. “Did it for you? Are you ok?”

“Hmm, it was very good, but my legs are starting to cramp and I really want a shower.” He enjoyed sex more when not using a condom, and they could do it freely since they were both tested and monogamous, but he wasn’t a huge fan of having cum inside him.

Apologizing, Victor pulled out slowly and sat on the edge of the futon, rubbing Yuuri’s legs. He always made sure that Yuuri wasn’t too sore after sex, especially when Victor was the one on top, despite the fact that Yuuri had told him several times that there was to need to be so careful, and even more so now that he had retired from skating competitively. “Instead of just a shower, should we take a bath together? We have a private bathroom, and the tub looks big enough.”

After a long warm bath, he felt sleepy, and relaxed enough to not care about the stains they had surely left on the ryokan’s futon. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at the staff in the eye the next day when doing the checkout. He lay on his side, letting Victor be the big spoon, and grabbed his phone to set an alarm for the morning. Victor buried himself in the crook of his neck.

“According to this app, it might snow tomorrow.”

“That’d be nice,” Victor’s breath tickled him. Yuuri yawned, and was about to put down his phone when he noticed the time.

“Vitya!” He turned around to face him. “It’s past midnight already, happy birthday!”

In the dim-light room, with the lamps switched off, Yuuri’s phone and a stream of moonlight coming from the window being the only sources of illumination, he felt more than saw Victor’s smile.

“Thank you,” They kissed, soft and gentle. “For all of today.”

“I’m the one who’s grateful,” He buried his face on Victor’s bare chest. “Thank you for staying as my coach all this time.”

“Thank you for not retiring till now,” Victor kissed his hair. “The past few years have been the best of my life.”

“Mine too…” Yuuri murmured against Victor’s skin.

“It just started, but so far this is being my best birthday ever, as well.”

“Hmm, then I’ll do my best so the rest of it is good too.”

“I have very high standards, but I think you’ll manage,” They chuckled together, their arms around each other. Yuuri felt Victor’s ring pressing against his skin.

He kissed him one last time before turning around again. “Goodnight, Vitya.”

“Goodnight, love.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and constructive criticicism is very much appreciated!


End file.
